O ANIMAGO
by Kalyl Clive
Summary: Draco encontra uma companhia, um gato para suas noites solitárias, Rony e Hermione estão preocupados com os sumiços de Harry, As coisas de Draco são remexidas e seu gato desaparece, Guerra Civil na Sonserina e Grande confusão na Grifinória. HP DM... Slash
1. Apresentação e Avisos

**O ANIMAGO**

Fanfic de Harry Potter, Sem fins lucrativos – Todos os Direitos dos Personagens, nomes de personagens, de animais, locais e tudo mais são de J. K. Rowling, mas a fanfic é minha não faça nada de forma pública sem me pedir antes, não copie, não publique, não distorça, não refaça, nem corrija, sem minha permissão. Agora se pedir minha permissão e eu concordar, tá liberado! Tá liberado também, para opinar a vontade, sugerir, corrigir por meio daquele lindo botão "GO" ao lado da caixinha escrito "Subimit Review", aí você pode falar e fazer o que quiser... Desde que me respeite e respeite aos demais que irão ler... .

**Título:** O ANIMAGO  
**Autor:** Kalyl Clyve (mais detalhes, me incentivem a editar meu profile)  
**Shipper:** Harry/Draco (Um Harry que vocês nunca viram, eu acho)   
**Classificação:** Nc-17  
**Gênero:** Romance/Yaoi (Comédia se eu conseguir)  
**Parte:** 01 de... (Fic correrá livre como minha imaginação).

**AVISO: **Esta fic contém **YAOI/LEMON**, e é **IMPRÓPRIA** para menores de **18 ANOS**. Você ainda é um melequento pirralho mimado, que não gosta de dois homens se agarrando? Então clique em "VOLTAR", sabe aquele botãozinho na sua barra de navegação, pois bem, ele mesmo, em alguns mouses como o meu tem um botão exatamente no lugar onde fica seu dedão, volte e procure algo que lhe agrade. Se continuar é por sua conta e risco, eu não tenho obrigação de aceitar suas reclamações.

**NOTAS DO AUTOR (risos indecifráveis): **Quem já leu qualquer cena das outras histórias minhas que deletei, _coisa que eu duvido_, deve saber: **NORMALMENTE EU "PEGO PESADO" NAS CENAS NC-17**, apesar de que ainda não tenho certeza se será assim tão explícito, tenho lido muitas fics do BLACKBERRY JAM e acho que aprendi alguma coisa, pois elas são ótimas, traduzindo e escrevendo, DANA NORRAM e CALÍOPE AMPHORA. Se você nunca leu GREEN EYES (será que existe alguém?), leia o melhor Universo Alternativo que já vi. Fic apaixonante. Amo-te AMY LUPIN! Agora para os que vão ler... Toda vez que eu iniciar um trecho com **P.V.** Draco _(ou P.V. qualquer outra pessoa)_ estou referindo ao **PONTO DE VISTA** desta pessoa. E se gostarem, por favor, deixe **REVIEWS**, pois a falta delas me deixa sem um pingo de vontade de escrever, me desculpem, mas sou assim, preciso de críticas e elogios. Bom! Muitos beijos e calorosos abraços nas garotas e distantes abraços e apertos de mãos para os meninos e **BOA LEITURA! ASSIM EU ESPERO...**

**AVISOS SOBRE A HISTÓRIA:** _Primeiro_ a história narra acontecimentos do 6º ano, mas não segue a história de O Enigma do Príncipe. Eu não gosto de alguns fatos deste livro e os ignoro completamente nesta fic, até porque colocando destruiria meus interesses, mas isso não me impede de buscar inspiração neste livro, portanto não irei falar de Horcruxes e nem do espírito depressivo de Potter. Ele estará muito ocupado para ficar deprimido nesta fic. _Em Segundo_ lugar fiz algumas alterações no quadro de professores que vocês poderão observar ao decorrer da história e na ordem e nas matérias lecionadas, assim como nas matérias que cada um estuda. Não me cobrem fidelidade nestes aspectos.

**RESUMO:**_ Draco encontra uma companhia, um gato para suas noites solitárias, Rony e Hermione estão preocupados com os constantes sumiços de Harry, As coisas de Draco são remexidas e seu gato desaparece, Guerra Civil na Sonserina e Grande confusão na Grifinória. Argus Filch está irritado, Comensais da Morte trabalhando, Dumbledore preocupado, professores impacientes e Hogwarts alvoroçada, mundo mágico mais ainda, corações tumultuados. YAOI – Draco/Harry – Não gosta? Não leia, ora bolas..._

— **O ANIMAGO  
Por Kalyl Clyve**


	2. Novidades

**Aviso:** Essa fic é YAOI, relacionamento homossexual, então se num gosta... Não Leia!

_**NOVIDADES**_

Capítulo I – O Animago

Por Kalyl Clyve

**Nota Importante:**_ Como eu disse na apresentação da fic eu não gosto do sexto livro... Então vai ter muita coisa diferente do sexto ano escrito por J. K. R. me desculpem... Mas para não sacrificar a leitura de vocês prometo que vou ler de novo... Nesta fic só algumas matérias são com todas as casas juntas... Textos entre aspas são pensamentos... Beijos... E boa leitura._

**P.V. DUMBLEDORE **

"Minerva colocou o chapéu sobre um banco em um lugar visível a todos, como ela sempre faz todos os anos, será que ele dirá o que eu imagino?" pensou Dumbledore, logo após tendo seus pensamentos invadidos pela voz do Chapéu Seletor.

_- Antigamente quando eu era novo e Hogwarts apenas alvorecia, os criadores de nossa nobre escola pensavam que jamais iriam se separar: Unidos por um objetivo comum, acalentavam o mesmo desejo, ter a melhor escola de magia do mundo e transmitir seus conhecimentos. **Juntos construiremos e ensinaremos! **Decidiram os quatro bons amigos, jamais sonhando que chegasse um dia em que poderiam se separar, pois onde se encontrariam amigos iguais a Salazar Slyterin e Godric Gryffindor, a não ser em outro par semelhante Helga Hufflepuff e Rowena Ravenclaw?_

_Então como pôde malograr a idéia e toda essa amizade fraquejar? Ora estivesse presente e posso narrar uma história triste e deplorável:_

_Disse Slyterin: Ensinaremos só os da mais pura ancestralidade._

_Disse Ravenclaw: Ensinaremos os de inegável inteligência._

_Disse Gryffindor: Ensinaremos os de nomes ilustres por grandes feitos._

_Disse Hufflepuff: Ensinaremos todos, e os tratarei com igualdade._

Diferenças que pouco pesaram quando no início vieram à luz, pois cada fundador ergueu para si uma casa em que podia admitir apenas os que quisesse, por isso Slyterin aceitou apenas os bruxos de puro-sangue e grande astúcia, que a ele pudessem vir a igualar, e somente os de mente mais aguda tornaram-se alunos de Ravenclaw, enquanto os mais corajosos e ousados foram para o desmedido Gryffindor. A boa Hufflepuff recebeu os restantes e lhes ensinou tudo que conhecia, assim casas e idealizadores mantiveram amizade firme e fiel.

_Hogwarts trabalhou em paz e harmonia durante vários anos felizes, mas então a discórdia se insinuou nutrida por nossas falhas e medos. As casas que, como quatro pilares, tinham sustentado o nosso ideal, voltaram-se uma contra as outras e divididas buscaram dominar. Por um momento pareceu que a escola em breve encontraria um triste fim, os duelos e lutas constantes, os embates de amigo contra amigo e finalmente chegou uma manhã em que o velho Slyterin se retirou e embora a briga tivesse cessado deixou-nos, todos, muito abatidos e nunca, desde que reduzidos a três, seus quatro fundadores, tiveram as casas unidas, que de início pretenderam manter.  
E agora o Chapéu Seletor aqui está e todos vocês sabem para quê:_

_Eu divido vocês entre as casas, pois esta é a minha razão de ser, mas este ano farei mais do que escolher, ouçam atentamente a minha Canção:_

_Embora condenado a separá-los  
Preocupa-me o erro de sempre assim agir  
Preciso cumprir minha obrigação, sei  
Preciso quarteá-los a cada ano  
Mas questiono se selecionar  
Não poderá trazer o fim que receio.  
Ah, conheço os perigos, os sinais  
Mostra-nos a história que tudo lembra,  
Pois nossa Hogwarts corre perigo  
Que vem de inimigos externos, mortais  
E precisamos nos unir em seu seio  
Ou ruiremos de dentro pra fora  
Avisei a todos, preveni a todos..._

"Então sim, ele disse o que imaginei! É agora, será que terei agradáveis surpresas esse ano? Ainda me lembro da seleção de Harry... Garoto esperto! Soube escolher... Mas Draco... Bem! Novidade seria se ele escolhesse diferente... Será que fizeram a torta de limão para sobremesa como pedi?"

Minerva McGonagall abriu seu pergaminho e alterou seu tom de voz fazendo parar as conversas que ameaçavam tomar conta do local. Lançou seu olhar severo a alguns que insistiam nas conversinhas e prosseguiu lendo os nomes dos temerosos primeiroanistas, que provavelmente escutaram terríveis lendas sobre a cerimônia do chapéu seletor.

- Srta. Dipan, Alicia Dipan - chamou a vice-diretora Minerva McGonagall a garota seguiu em direção ao banco sentou-se e não aguardou muito para ouvir o chapéu sentenciar que sua casa era a Sonserina.

- Sr. Duo, Adol Duo - chamou a professora e o garoto prontamente atendeu colocando-se apostos no banco.

- Corvinal - sentenciou o chapéu seletor e o garoto de cabelos vermelhos dirigiu-se para a mesa de sua nova casa, recepcionado com festa por seus novos companheiros. Lavits Ether e Argrim Fang foram escolhidos para a Lufa-Lufa. Odin Midgard deu motivos para Grifinória gritar em saudação a seu novo aluno. Assim como a Lufa-Lufa em comemoração a chegada de Talim Mitsurugi.

- Sr. Moon, Dart Moon - chamou a professora McGonagall após a algazarra da Lufa-Lufa e da Sonserina que ainda festejava sua nova aluna e um garoto de cabelos loiros tão rebeldes quanto os de Harry se aproximou, ele tinha um semblante muito corajoso, em relação aos demais novatos, aparentava ser bastante determinado.

- Grifinória - sentenciou o chapéu em um tempo recorde. Toda a mesa fez festa, tentando claramente rivalizar com a festa da Sonserina, rivalizar e ser melhor claro. Foi ouvida ainda a voz do chapéu seletor informando que Lucy Musashi iria para Corvinal, que explodiu em festa mais uma vez.

- Srta. Royal, Jelanda Royal - ecoou a voz da professora e levantou-se uma garota de olhos azuis escuros como a noite, ela tinha um ar angelical, cabelos loiros e encaracolados, parecia uma princesa. A garota acomodou-se no banco e esperou...

"Oh! A pequena Jelanda! Certamente a senhorita Royal irá para Grifi..."

- Sonserina - explodiu o Chapéu junto à vivas da Sonserina, pois a cada ano o número de seus moradores diminuía. Uma nova moradora nunca foi tão bem recebida por aquela casa.

"Essa garota de ar angelical na Sonserina, preciso dela como aliada, certamente essa carinha esconde muito mais surpresas" pensou Draco Malfoy.

"Já vi que este é um ano de surpresas, a pequena Jelanda na Sonserina e o rapaz Moon na Grifinória, realmente não esperava por esses resultados, terei que ficar de olho nesta garota, ela deve esconder muito mais que uma mente determinada e uma carinha de anjo, se bem pensando, como nunca notei isso antes? Acho que estou ficando velho. Bem, a mente, porque o corpinho"...

- Dumbledore deu um risinho, será que ele já esperava esses resultados? - Harry comentou com Hermione, que estava ao seu lado, logo após acenando com a cabeça e um sorriso agradável para o jovem Dart Moon que acenava de seu lugar à mesa.

Hermione deu de ombros prestando atenção na vice-diretora de Hogwarts que acabara de chamar um garoto de cabelos curtos, lisos e negros. Aquele cabelo daria inveja até em Draco Malfoy. O garoto era moreno com olhos castanhos escuros, seu nome era Ruffus Staples.

O chapéu seletor contorceu-se em varias expressões, de dúvida à curiosidade, até que enfim sentenciou que o garoto iria para Sonserina. E o Salão Principal explodiu mais uma vez em festa, dessa vez muito maior que a primeira, é claro.

- Sr. Staples, Clive Staples – Dumbledore inclinou-se para frente fascinado quando Ruffus foi escolhido para Sonserina e agora ameaçava passar por cima da mesa, de tão inclinado sobre ela que estava, quando ouviu a voz de Minerva ecoando pelo salão chamando seu irmão gêmeo.

Desta vez as expressões do chapéu seletor foram menos perceptíveis, mas em compensação ele demorou mais para declarar que o Sr. Staples se reuniria aos Corvinais. O chapéu seletor se manifestou ainda uma vez mais para indicar a doce e jovem Amy Usagi que a Grifinória seria seu novo lar.

"Nossa, que ano de revelações!" - pensou o diretor - "Finalmente os gêmeos se separaram, nunca pensei que algo assim acontecesse, Ruffus na sonserina e Clive na Corvinal. Isso prova que Ruffus tem muito mais força de vontade que seu irmão, as diferenças não estão só na aparência."

"Um bom ano! Sim, este será um bom ano. Grandes revelações!" Dumbledore concluiu seus pensamentos, logo se colocando em pé visto que a professora Minerva já se acomodava em sua cadeira ao seu lado. Dumbledore estendeu as mãos e todo o salão fez silêncio para ouvir suas palavras, ele tocou com a varinha na própria garganta e começou a falar com sua voz magicamente alta ecoando no aposento.

- Uma ótima noite para vocês - disse Dumbledore. Ele notou os olhares de Hermione e Harry, assim como os cochichos por toda a sala, sacudiu as mangas de sua veste de modo que pudesse esconder a ferida em sua mão por baixo da túnica roxa e dourada que vestia. Sem se deixar abalar, continuou seu discurso - Nada para se preocupar - disse com um ar maroto, Harry riu. - Aos novos estudantes, sejam bem vindos, aos mais antigos, bem vindos novamente! Outro ano cheio de educação mágica os aguarda...

- A mão de Dumbledore, você viu? - disse Hermione.

- A mão dele estava assim quando o vi neste verão - Harry sussurrou de volta.

- Parece como se estivesse morta - interrompeu com Rony uma expressão de náuseas.

- ... O Sr. Filch me pediu para avisar que há uma proibição para todos os itens comprados na loja dos gêmeos Weasleys, e mais uma lista com duzentos e catorze itens proibidos que agora pode ser vista fixada nos quadros de avisos dos seus respectivos salões comunais - continuou discursando o diretor. - Quem estiver interessado em fazer parte dos times de Quadribol de suas casas pode dar seus nomes para os diretores de suas casas como de costume. Também estamos procurando um novo comentarista que deve ser igualmente bom, naturalmente. Nós estamos felizes por dar as boas vindas a um novo membro para o corpo docente este ano, o professor Slughorn - quando Slug levantou, o que não resultou em muita diferença, todos puderam notar sua barriga balançando e o brilho que as velas impuseram a sua careca - é um velho amigo meu que aceitou retomar seu velho cargo de mestre de poções.

Todo Salão Principal ecoou com o som da palavra "Poções" dito de varias maneiras possíveis: dúvida, curiosidade, surpresa...

- O professor Snape, enquanto isso lecionará como mestre em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas - o diretor ouviu quando um exasperado Harry Potter gritou tão alto em negativa sofrida, mas então esperou que os aplausos da Sonserina terminassem para continuar. - Agora como todos nesta sala sabem Lorde Voldemort e seus seguidores estão reunindo forças - o silêncio imperou. - Eu não posso falar com todas as palavras como é preocupante a atual situação, peço que todos obedeçam às normas de segurança, - Harry achou que Dumbledore o olhou quando enfatizou a palavra "todos".

- Principalmente a de não sair de suas casas após determinada hora, peço também que informem aos professores qualquer situação estranha dentro ou fora do castelo. Eu confio em vocês para conduzirem a sua própria segurança - o professor varreu seus olhos azuis por cima de seus óculos de meia lua por todo salão e então concluiu: - Mas agora suas camas o esperam tão quentes e confortáveis quanto vocês poderiam desejar.

**P.V. HARRY **

Logo após entregar o horário Geral da Escola e a nova senha da Grifinória, Hermione e Rony se despediram de Harry e seguiram para assumir suas funções de monitores. O moreno caminhou até o quadro da mulher gorda e leu o papel onde a senha estava escrita: "Heroicae gentis!"

_(Nota: Horário Geral da Escola é a grade de aulas de cada casa para o sexto ano que eu criei, não quer dizer que seja as aulas que eles estarão presentes, pois eles ainda irão confirmar seus horários com os diretores das casas.)_

- Em Latim! Povo Heróico! Hermione é uma figura. - Em pouco tempo Harry já tomava conta de uma poltrona próxima à lareira no salão principal e observando seu novo horário. Algumas horas depois seus amigos se reuniram também com seus horários em mãos.

- Você notou quantas aulas nós temos juntos a Sonserina? - perguntou Hermione enquanto acomodava-se em outra poltrona.

- Ou, droga! Ai! - Disse Rony ao levar um cascudo de Hermione. - O que eles pretendem? Diminuir a população de Hogwarts! Sim, porque Grifinória e Sonserina juntas tantas vezes na semana... E olhem as aulas de sexta-feira!

- Oh, não! - desesperou-se Harry - TODAS as aulas de sexta-feira são com a Sonserina.

- Provavelmente eles pretendem forçar-nos a nos aproximarmos para tentar diminuir as nossas diferenças - Disse Hermione em tom superior.

- Ou aumentá-las e diminuir a população estudantil de Hogwarts - insistiu Rony e Harry riu. Conversaram um pouco mais até Harry anunciar que iria dormir. Para sua surpresa, Rony quis permanecer conversando com Hermione. Deu de ombros e retirou-se. Chegando ao quarto, Simas, Dino e Neville ainda estavam acordados conversando, mas já estavam prontos para dormir.

- Hey! Harry! Você já viu seu horário? - perguntou Simas assim que o viu e Harry respondeu balançando a cabeça afirmativamente enquanto tirava seu pijama do malão.

- Duas palavras: Que Merda! - exclamou Dino e todos riram. Quando Rony entrou no quarto todos já estavam dormindo...

**P.V. DRACO **

Draco não via à hora de terminar suas funções de monitor, para dirigir-se a seu quarto e ficar sozinho. Pansy hoje estava insuportavelmente melosa e pegajosa.

- Você já viu seu horário Draquinho?

- Certamente que sim Pansy - Malfoy cuspiu cada palavra - Ainda bem q este ano não será todas as turmas juntas... Amanhã ainda temos que confirmar nossos NIEM's com Snape antes das aulas.

- O que fizeram conosco este ano Draquinho? Como eles podem nos forçar a presença de Grifinórios nojentos por tanto tempo? Podemos pegar uma infecção ou coisa assim... - disse Pansy enquanto agarrava sua cintura e o imprensava rapidamente na parede logo após um cruzamento.

Draco pensou em protestar, mas viu toda sua determinação ir por água abaixo quando Pansy mordeu um ponto sensível em seu pescoço e apertou com força seu membro por sobre a calça. Draco momentaneamente pensou ter perdido os sentidos e se entregou. "Odeio quando essa vaca me deixa submisso!" pensou enquanto tinha sua boca invadida pela língua de Parkinson, arqueou as pernas quando ela sussurrou algo enquanto mordiscava sua orelha.

- Olá! Vocês são monitores da Sonserina? Poderiam me ajudar? Estou perdida! - disse calmamente uma voz angelical ignorando a cena sórdida que presenciara. Pansy lhe atirou o mais mortífero dos olhares e Draco lhe mostrou seu melhor e mais sincero sorriso, adiantando-se e lhe mostrando o caminho enquanto engatava em uma gentil conversa, deixando uma garota frustrada e com uma raiva mortal para trás.

- Você me paga! Jelanda Royal! Você me paga! Pode esperar! - Pansy olhou para os lados e distribui insultos e detenções para um grupo de quintanistas que tentavam esconder artigos Weasleys dentro de uma armadura no corredor à direita.

**No Próximo Capítulo...**

_- Relaxa, o professor de poções agora é Slughorn, esqueceu? - respondeu um ruivo em uma cama não muito distante a sua direita, onde ele já vestia suas vestes, parecia ter lido seus pensamentos._

_- O que não me dá muita paz! Além do mais, à tarde tem Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas! E certamente Snape não me deixará em paz! - disse Harry._

_Meio relutante, levantou e dirigiu-se ao banheiro de seu dormitório, entrou em um dos dois boxes e tomou uma ducha fria. Não era seu costume tomar banhos frios pela manhã, mas decidiu preparar sua mente de alguma forma para aquele dia._

_Tantas horas do dia com sonserinos e Snape humilhando-o em sua matéria preferida certamente não seria nada fácil. Ao que lhe pareceu segundos depois ouviu novamente a voz do ruivo lhe apressando novamente. "Não consigo compreender como ele consegue acordar tão ativo". Desta vez deixou o pensamento só para si._

**N/A** _(Nota do Autor)_: Galerinha! Este capítulo saiu graças ao meu amigo Rafael, estou betando sua fic, Blue Eyes, e toda sua empolgação, assim como a minha própria com a história fenomenal que ele está criando, me animaram a continuar escrevendo este capítulo. Os cinco primeiros estão prontinhos. Na minha cabeça! Mas não vão demorar! Bem a atualização será de semana sim semana não... Se tiver muitas reviews provavelmente receberei inspiração extra e quem sabe vocês ganham uma atualização mais cedo? Críticas construtivas são sempre bem vindas... É minha primeira fic sabem! E no próximo capítulo tem Harry e Draco, um pouquinho de faíscas para todos os lados... Bem até lá!

Ah! Jelanda Royal assim como Dart Moon e a maioria dos primeiroanistas foram criações de meu beta. Não sou muito bom em OC's! Vocês ainda vão ouvir falar muito desses quatro pestinhas, sim quatro porque meus primeiros OC's Clive e Ruffus Staples não ficarão para trás... Gostaram do Dumbie? E vocês também odeiam a Pansy? Um detalhe a canção do chapéu seletor é aquela do quinto livro sem uma vírgula a mais ou a menos e eu tentei ser o mais fiel possível ao começo do sexto livro... Tirando a seleção dos OC's... E o fato de Harry estar assistindo... Claro!

_Mais uma coisa: LEIAM – _**BLUE EYES**_ de Rafael9692 – Fic Surpreendente..._

**N/B** _(Nota do Beta): _ahuahuahuahuahuahauhauha... Sou Rafael9692. A gente fez uma troca, ele Beta minha fic, e eu Beto a dele. Ser Beta tem suas vantagens como, ler primeiro que todo mundo e ainda por cima dar uma bronca nele D . Mas avisando... Ele é MEU Beta olhando para todos os lados, e talvez, e somente talvez, eu o empreste para alguém, por isso, ele já tem dono. Quer um? PROCURA  olhando pra baixo ahauhauhauhauhauahuahua... Amei esse negócio de NAE. Será que vai ter mais dessas?

**NAE **_(Nota da Amy Enxerida)_: Gostei muito desse primeiro capítulo, Kalyl! Você realmente me conquistou com seu jeitinho de escrever. E tem humor, sim! Não se preocupe quanto a esse ponto. Ficou na medida certa, pelo menos nesse capítulo. Estou ansiosa pelo próximo! Foi muito bom te conhecer! Beijos, Amyzita.

_Obrigado Amy Lupin! Você não sabe como estou nos céus... Realmente estou flutuando! D Beijos._

Respostas as reviews da apresentação: Gente eu não esperava receber reviews na **APRESENTAÇÃO**. Fiquei tão feliz. Muito obrigado a todos e espero vocês no próximo capítulo.

**hanna:** Porque você não deixou e-mail? Eu teria dito que a fic está QUASE pronta até o 5º capítulo e eu só estou organizando melhor as idéias antes de postar. Obrigado por se interessar.

**mieke:** Humm! Você também não deixou e-mail para eu responder... Eu também prefiro o Harry forte... Odeio aquele ar deprimido dele... Harry vai se parecer um pouco comigo e muito com o Harry do primeiro livro.

**Mikage-sama:** Que bom que você gostou da idéia, só esse capítulo deu um trabalhão para sair... Meu beta que o diga! Nunca pensei que fosse tão difícil escrever...

**Joana:** Bem Com vergonha olhando para o chão eu achava tudo uma porcaria e tinha medo de postar aqui no FF então postei em outro site, mas ninguém me dava reviews então apaguei tudo... Responda-me uma coisa... Você recebeu meu e-mail?

**Bella Potter Malfoy:** Que bom que você gostou, também adoro, mas enquanto não tem vou colocando um amasso aqui e outro ali, para dar um tempero. Amy é de mais, né? Tão fofa. Você viu a **NAE** mais em cima? Espero que tenha mais...

**Fabi:** Que bom que você gostou! Espero que goste da história... Sorriso maroto certamente terá pelo menos uma cena "quente" em cada capítulo... Ou pelo menos que esquente um pouquinho as coisas... Beijos...


End file.
